Thành viên:Botor Won
I need more gems and foods. And maybe a snack. Welcome to my profile! I hope enjoy your stay! Total Wiki Edits: Day: August, 12th 2019 Active Users: |sec3 = Joined on August 12th, 2019 |sec4 = Zoybean Pod in spring... }} |-| Important Links = This is my viability rankings for the plants in PVZ2, where I rank each plant based on how good I think they are. Think of it like a tier list! This is the main page for my new gameplay mod, Plants vs. Zombies 2: Supernova! This is my custom level compendium. These are my sandboxes: here (main) and here (alt). This is my css page. This is my writing playground, where I write stuff. Spoilers ahead! This is the hub page to my new hacking guide. It's extremely bare bones right now, but I'm working on updating it. |-| About Me = Hey there! My name is Ballstic, or Ballistic Planet as I'm known here. I'm an 18yo full time college student from the United States, and I really enjoy the Plants vs. Zombies series, particularly Plants vs Zombies 2. I'm mostly seen debating people on the PvZ2 discussion threads, or editing PVZ2 articles. I do edit other articles however, should the need arise. If you need anything from me, please leave it on my wall. Fun Fact: Over 2/3 of my mainspace edits on this wiki have been on plant pages! Go figure... |-| Archival = This is an old modding guide I wrote sometime ago. it is super outdated and unworkable. I'm currently working on a new one! This is my old tier list. I changed ranking formats, so this is discontinued. Any other misc stuff I don't need anymore goes here. This is my bot. His name is Kiwibeast! He's pretty shy, but he can be sociable if you approach him properly! (Mostly used for chat logging, whenever that's necessary. It's not anymore, so he's going back to sleep) |-| Edit Count = |-| My Plants vs. Zombies Games = Plants vs. Zombies (For PC and Android) Plants vs. Zombies 2 (For Android, also emulated on PC) Plants vs. Zombies 2: Chinese Edition (Emulated on PC) Plants vs. Zombies 3 Pre-Alpha (for Android) |-| Pages I've created = Dusk Lobber/Gallery Pomegunate/Gallery Escape Root/Gallery Witch Hazel/Gallery Apple Mortar Bombegranate Parsnip Seagull Zombie/Gallery Electrici-tea Blastberry Vine Imp Pear Pokra Electrici-tea/Gallery There might be more, but I'm unsure. |-| My Favorite Artists = *Nirvana *Pearl Jam *Alice In Chains *Soundgarden *Stone Temple Pilots *Foo Fighters *R.E.M. *Gorillaz *Green Day *Linkin Park |-| Basic Opinions = (*)XXX:When Fila-mint family plants do attack, the sound of that attack listen like "XXX". |-| My Top 20 Favorite Plants = Detail in this board: |-|PvZ2 Overall Plant Opinions = |-|Top 10 Lol plants I liked = |-|My plants in PVZ2 = |-| Non Game Related = Under construction. Total Wikia Edits: Mainspace Edits: (low, but I'm working on it. Not as bad as it was) |-| Game Related =